Conventional golf balls can be divided into solid balls and wound balls. The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Solid balls having a two piece construction are generally most popular with the average recreational golfer, because they are durable balls and provide maximum distance. Two piece balls are made with a single solid core, usually made of a cross-linked rubber, which is encased by a cover material. Typically, the solid core is made of polybutadiene which is chemically cross-linked with zinc diacrylate and/or similar cross-linking agents and is covered by a tough, cut-proof blended cover. The cover generally includes a thermoplastic ionomeric polymer such as SURLYN® produced by DuPont. The combination of the core and cover materials provides a hard and durable ball. Other polymers, such as polycarbonate or polybutylene terephthalate or their blends, have a flexural modulus of greater than about 200,000 psi and exhibit poor impact resistance upon hitting in a repeated impact test. Such combinations produce very hard and unacceptable feel for golfers. In addition, the high rigidity these balls have relatively low spin rates, which make them difficult to control, particularly on shorter approach shots.
Hence, a need exists for an improved golf ball having improved durability and a lower flexural modulus.